


Through the Enchanted Ceiling

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Loki, Comfort/Angst, Epic Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>Loki lets go and falls into void and into Hogwarts.  Snape takes Loki under his wing, telling him everything about his past, his love for Lily, all of it. Loki becomes his TA and, knowing what it's like to feel like you've lost everything, becomes BFFs with Severus and helps him protect Harry against Voldemort.  An epic bromance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Enchanted Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



"No, Loki,"

And with those final words from Odin, Loki let go. He was falling, seemingly endlessly, until a black hole loomed in his path, sucking him inside.

_*THUD!*_

He landed hard, causing dishes to go clanging and food to fly everywhere. He opened his eyes and was looking up at the night sky. He blinked a few times in confusion, feeling hard wood beneath him. He turned his head gingerly and was met with a pair of cold eyes, so dark they were almost black. "And who...might you be?" the eyes' owner asked disdainfully.

The god rolled lithely from the table and stood to face the impudent mortal. "I am Loki. Of Asgard," he sneered. "And you are...?"

"Severus Snape. _Professor_ Severus Snape," he emphasized with an air of self-importance.

"Well, _Professor_ ," Loki said in a mocking tone. "Do you mind telling me where I've landed?"

Snape glared at Loki. "In the midst of our start of term feast. How did you get in here?"

Loki gaped at him. "I fell, of course,"

"But from where?" Snape pressed.

Loki was growing bored with the questions. "I've told you already. Asgard,"

"Prove it," Loki waved his hand lazily, conjuring a goblet full of snakes. "You're a wizard?" Snape asked expectantly.

Loki laughed darkly. "Not a 'wizard.' I am a god," he corrected silkily.


End file.
